


PIE

by nezumikun_84



Category: Pushing Daisies, Spooks | MI-5
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:53:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23134966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nezumikun_84/pseuds/nezumikun_84
Relationships: Ned (Pushing Daisies)/Lucas North





	1. Chapter 1

PIE

在伦敦一个最普通不过的街角，有那么一家甜品店，店主是个近乎2米的高个子，笑容甜的能带动方圆500m粉色气息，店内招牌是店主亲手做的派。法国学成归来的Ned开的甜品店自从开业以来便收获了无数迷弟迷妹，每天排队来买派的络绎不绝。但是迷弟迷妹们总是特别好奇一件事情，那就是每天的第一个派总是会被预留下来。每次被问到这个问题，好脾气的Ned每次只是笑着回答说他在等一个客人来买，Ned没有说的事实是他已经等了八年。

八年前Ned还是个面临毕业的高中生，他想去法国学做甜品，学成后拥有自己的甜品店，好友安娜表示一万个支持，并向他八卦着新来的历史老师，按照安娜的说法那简直就是帅呆了！Ned一脸痛心疾首样表示我伤心了安娜你不爱我了！安娜满脸的不屑，站在椅子上指着Ned的鼻子说：是谁在告白的时候跟我说我更喜欢男生的？末了安娜不忘威胁Ned不许和他抢新来的Lucas老师。

Lucas老师简直是帅呆了！Ned见到了传闻中的老师表示同意，学校的女孩子们简直是疯了，他坚毅的脸部曲线，低沉性感的嗓音，高挑健美的身材简直可以去当演员了！Ned看了看下课后在讲台上缠着Lucas老师的女孩子们对安娜使眼色你怎么不过去努力下？安娜横过来一个眼刀，GAY！不知道为啥自从和Ned告白失败后在这方便安娜简直就是雷达一看一个准。不过安娜还是贼兮兮的靠近了Ned，知道是你喜欢的类型，不如你试试？

Ned有在学校的图书馆帮忙，回去的时候天色已经很晚了，路过校长办公室的时候正好看到在校长办公室门口的Lucas老师。他这是找校长？校长是个没有很重要的事情每天按时回家的好好先生。而看到Ned的Lucas也是吃了一惊，Ned转了转眼珠子，Lucas可是个专业的特工，他立马就回过神来，只说着以为校长还在。

Ned比Lucas卢卡斯还高上了一截，不得不让卢卡斯抬头看着这个少年，Ned不自觉得缩了缩脑袋让身高差看起来不那么显眼，Lucas看着好笑总有一种想要摸摸大型犬的冲动。Lucas随口问了ned毕业后的打算，在名校推荐名单中他并没有看到Ned，然而他常年保持前十名，Ned挠挠脑袋兴奋的说起了甜品店的梦想。没想到一说走过头了已经不是自己家的方向。

Lucas笑着看着混乱的Ned和自己告别，没注意到Ros在一边看热闹。校园爱情不适合特工，面对Ros一脸有故事的表情，小北只是默默把找到的东西递过去。校长果然有问题。我明天继续看看学校里还有什么可疑的地方，学校里学生太多了。我知道是你太受欢迎了，Ros则一语道破！

危险总是比想象来得更快，当敌人的咽喉被扼住的时候那是相当危险的，幸而学生们都已经回家了，校长也感受到了来自组织的威胁，作为一个卧底，这一天早有准备，卢卡斯尽量劝着校长，有MI5的保护一定会没问题，留在学校会让学生们都有危险，Ros已经用了办法通知学生在家休息三天，总之MI5搞定了这个，当天晚上，卢卡斯陪着校长收拾他放在办公室的一些文件，然而危险也在悄悄蔓延。

杀手渐渐靠近，Ros发觉不对立马就独自一人就去支援Lucas，Harry也调派了其他的五处人员赶去，枪击的声响打破了宁静，卢卡斯把校长护到了身后躲进了有着很多书柜的图书馆，枪击声越来越近，借着书柜的掩护卢卡斯把校长安排到了最隐蔽的地方，而他则在空隙间解决那些不断靠近的杀手，卢卡斯注意力高度集中，只是没想到一个转身居然撞上了什么人，他立刻抬起了抢却发现是ned那张无辜的脸。

紧急时刻可不是用来解释来龙去脉的，Lucas一把拉过Ned将他推进了书柜的深处，那些杀手摸了进来，子弹几乎是穿过卢卡斯的手臂，衣服被子弹的力量扯破，Ned虽然不知道事情的来龙去脉却当然是知道这情况可不简单，只能死死不动不出声，好在Ros已经赶到解决了迫近Lucas的那个杀手，Ros一看情况，除了躲在另一边的校长还有个大个子高中生在这里，只向Lucas投来一个什么都懂的眼神。

“呆着别动。”

Lucas只能紧紧握住这个高中生的肩膀叮嘱他，拍了拍他的肩随即就和Ros兵分两路吸引杀手的注意力，而Ned只能抱着书包悄悄地缩在书柜后面静静的等到外面的枪声停止这才探出头来。

显而易见Lucas可不仅仅是个历史老师，他想找Lucas说些什么，然而却被Ros拦了下来。“快点回家吧，你家里人一定会担心的。”看着这个干练的女警官，Ned欲言又止，眉头皱得中间那道纹路都让Ros于心不忍，只好走回去用手肘碰了碰Lucas。暗示自己招惹的自己解决。

Lucas嘴角还有一点血渍，收拾了下才走到Ned面前。

“我……我还能再见到你吗，我……我马上要去法国学习了……我……”Ned几乎有千言万语开口却是语无伦次，看着Ned一脸着急的样子Lucas嘴角不自觉得弯起。

【甜品店开张的时候记得给我留一块派。】

这是Ned最后看到Lucas。

以上是伦敦普通的一天的早晨，在等待第一炉的派烘焙出来时候，Ned搜索着记忆中的那些碎片，然后甜甜的笑了。

Ned不知道的是，那天之后Lucas去了俄罗斯，任务失败被捕。


	2. 补个甜一点的脑洞

Lucas女装预警！！！Ned异装癖预警！！！

晚上11点，ned收拾好了桌椅，准备好了明天的派的原材料，于是锁门回家，这条街区已经陷入了沉沉的睡眠，正当ned要去拐角扔垃圾的时候突然窜出一个人把他勒住，那有点吃力ned随便垫脚就有两米高。

又是迅雷不及掩耳，又从侧方飞来一脚，格子短裙飞舞ned定睛一看，打底裤穿的还很厚实，只听得噗通一身那个勒住自己的家伙倒地不起，ned完全没有反应过来手一松垃圾袋掉了。

不用怕我是联邦警察。制服set，格子短裙，过膝白袜子，学生鞋，每个宅男心里都住着一个这样的萝莉，ned也有，不过看那粗壮的大腿，疑似没有脱干净的腿毛，还有一看就是一个纯英国血统的男人，会害怕是人之常情吧！

ned直摇头，他这一米九多的个子真是想藏都藏不住，然而眼角的余光却直瞄着绝对领域区域，比不上妹子们的大腿白皙柔嫩，这还有腿毛孔呢！肌肉也是线条分明，粗壮！ned吞了下口水。

等那个男人把歹徒捆绑好站起身ned才发现这个男人就比他矮上一点儿，挺拔，刀锋一般的侧颜，呃，妆花了，但这不是重点，值得称赞的是这套制服做工相当好，好想求链接！正在犹豫中男人突然急问！你受伤了！ned这才发现鼻子有点热。

这才不是因为看大腿和胸前的凸点造成的！ned捂住鼻子脸通通红，还去警局做了笔录，这才知道这位Lucas警官为了抓到嫌疑犯伪装了好几天，原来这几天坊间传闻的异装癖会是他吗？

这是在lucas成为甜品小屋常客并和老板发生一些超越纯洁的兄弟情之前第一次相遇的故事，lucas不久之后就发现了ned的小秘密，衣橱的另一半全是女装。


End file.
